


Quinjet Quickie

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 07:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: You and Steve have a quick moment alone before the mission begins.





	Quinjet Quickie

“Shh, gotta keep quiet dollface,” Steve muttered against the sweat-slicked skin of your neck, burying his face there to keep his own sounds of pleasure at bay as you clawed at his uniform covered back and bit down on your bottom lip so hard you thought you’d draw blood. 

Steve’s cock relentlessly pounded into your slick cunt, swollen tip hitting that sweet spot in you that made your toes curl as he mercilessly fucked you against the wall, his superior strength holding you up as if you were nothing. 

Your body arched away from the cold steel behind you as you felt his cock harden even more inside you, his hips loosing there fluid rhythm and you knew he was nearing his edge - as were you - and Steve sensed it too as his fingers quickly darted down to your clit, frantically circling the sensitive nub as his hips bucked harder into yours.

You fisted the material on his back, biting down on his shoulder to try and muffle your cries of pleasure as you were pushed over that precipice, your body writhing against his as you clenched your eyes shut tight, as euphoria flooded you. 

Steve’s hand tightened on your hip so hard you knew it would leave marks as he too found his release, a guttural groan sounding next to your ear as he gave a few final forceful thrusts as he filled you with his cum. 

You both remained still as you came down from your highs, soft grins playing on your lips as you reluctantly pulled apart, sharing soft kisses as you pulled up your pants and readjusted your uniforms before you followed Steve out of the small weapons storage closet on the quinjet and back to the unsuspecting team; “Alright Avengers, listen up,” Steve started, his voice authoritative and capturing everyone’s attention as he started to rely the details of the mission, a small smirk on your face as you felt his cum leak out of you. 


End file.
